Bornium
| saurian_name = Rehdaim (Rd) /'reh•dām/ | systematic_name = Unhexoctium (Uho) /'ün•heks•ok•tē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = family ( s) | series = Kirchoffide series | coordinate = 8 | above_element = | left_element = Kirchoffium | right_element = Joulium | particles = 658 | atomic_mass = 494.1047 , 820.4801 yg | atomic_radius = 156 , 1.56 | covalent_radius = 154 pm, 1.54 Å | vander_waals = 201 pm, 2.01 Å | nucleons = 490 (168 }}, 322 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.92 | nuclear_radius = 9.42 | half-life = 9.5418 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 168-9-26 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s 9p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 18, 4, 4 | oxistates = 0, +2, +4, +6 (an ) | electronegativity = 1.70 | ion_energy = 720.5 , 7.467 | electron_affinity = 187.0 kJ/mol, 1.938 eV | molar_mass = 494.105 / | molar_volume = 25.727 cm /mol | density = 19.206 }} | atom_density = 1.22 g 2.34 cm | atom_separation = 350 pm, 3.50 Å | speed_sound = 8545 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 308.02 , 554.44 34.87 , 94.77 | boiling_point = 500.91 K, 901.63°R 227.76°C, 441.96°F | liquid_range = 192.89 , 347.19 | liquid_ratio = 1.63 | triple_point = 308.01 K, 554.42°R 34.86°C, 94.75°F @ 46.311 , 3.4736 | critical_point = 943.53 K, 1698.36°R 670.38°C, 1238.69°F @ 9.5152 , 93.908 | heat_fusion = 4.191 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 38.766 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.04731 /(g• ), 0.08516 J/(g• ) 23.375 /(mol• ), 42.076 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 3.77 Absolute: 1.26 | atom_abund = 2.00 }} Bornium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Bn and 168. Bornium was named in honor of (1882–1970), who developed and made contributions to and . This element is known in the scientific literature as unhexoctium (Uho), - , or simply element 168. Bornium is the heaviest and is the second member of the kirchoffide series, placing this element at 8p coordinate on the periodic table. Atomic properties Bornium has completed the 9p suborbital with two electrons right after completing the 9s orbital with two. It filled four consecutive electrons in the outermost shell in two orbitals for the first time since also filling four consecutive in two orbitals from to . In all, the electron notation is 168-9-26. The is comprised of 168 s and 322 s, adding these two s would give the 490. The nucleus makes up 99.98% of the atom, and the is 494.1 . Isotopes Bornium, like every other element heavier than , has no s. The longest-lived is Bn with a of 9.5 milliseconds. It undergoes , splitting into three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Bn → + + + 78 n As it is typical of elements in this region of the periodic table of atomic numbers, some s are longer-lived than any of the ordinary isotopes. The most stable meta state is Bn with a half-life of 5.8 minutes. Other meta states include Bn (t½ = 6.7 seconds), Bn (t½ = 380 milliseconds), Bn (t½ = 143 milliseconds), and Bn (t½ = 68 milliseconds). Chemical properties and compounds Bornium would behave like lighter cogener flerovium is that it is chemically inactive due to the completion of the 9p suborbital. So both bornium and flerovium deviate greatly from every lighter . +4 returns as common , because the outermost shell has four electrons, doubling all other family members, and all can participate in bonding. Bornium reacts most vigorously with s such as and , as well as and . The s are BnF , BnF , and BnF ; the s are BnCl , BnCl , and BnCl ; the s are BnO, BnO , and Bn O ; the s are BnS, BnS , and Bn S . Bornium can form intercrystallogens such as BnC and BnSi, which are gray refractive solids with high melting points of 3305°C (5980°F) and 3472°C (6282°F), respectively. Bornium can form s known as organobornium. Examples are tetrafluoromethylbornium (Bn(CF ) ), bornium tetracyclopentadienyl (BnC H ), tetramethylbornium (Bn(CH ) ), and tetraethylbornium ((C H ) Bn). Physical properties Bornium is a soft, brittle gray with density very similar to (19.2 vs. 19.3 g/cm ). The sound travels through this element in thin rod at 8545 m/s, five times faster than through gold. The atoms are separated by an average of 3.50 Å. In the solid state, atoms arrange to form lattices. Like , element right above bornium on the , it has low melting and boiling points due to the closing of 9p . Bornium melts at 35°C (95°F), which is the temperature of a hot summer day. Since it is so close to the of 37°C (98.6°F), the metal may not melt readily in the hand unlike couple other elements and because the temperature of the hand is most often cooler than the core temperature by about couple degrees. So the melting point of this metal is about the temperature of the one's hand. Its boiling point is 228°C (442°F), low enough for to boil liquid bornium. These corresponds that its liquid range is 193°C (347°F) and its liquid ratio of 1.63. Of the three elements whose melting points is between the room temperature (25°C, 77°F) and human body temperature, bornium has the lowest liquid ratio and narrowest liquid range. If it wasn't for relativistic effects, bornium would be at the 8p coordinate, makng it a noble gas. However, relativistic effects make that coordinate not exist. Occurrence It is almost certain that bornium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of bornium in the universe by mass is 3.77 , which amounts to 1.26 kilograms or twice the worth of bornium in mass. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of bornium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Bn. : + + 62 n → Bn : + + 62 n → Bn Category:Kirchoffides